


The punk brit

by Katerobber



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the gentleman nations goes punk? Well Amercias about to get a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding out

'Come on, open the door already' Alfred thought as he waited outside the door of a certain Englishman's tan cape house. In the rain no less. He had wanted to surprise the brit by bringing the latest Harry potter movie but now he was stuck outside of a locked door. He banged on it once more before deciding that enough was enough. 

Leaning forward he lifted a decorative rock and pulled out the silver key. He had discovered the hidden key when He had tripped over the rock and almost broken down the door. While his face was pressed against the walkway he had noticed a small sliver glint. On close inspection it was a perfect replica of England's house key. He had barley ever used it and he didn't think Britain was even aware he knew about it. But that didn't mean he was going to stay outside for hours. The island was shockingly cold. 

Carefully he fit the keys into the lock and turned it. "England?" He called to the silent house. He was greeted with more silence. Quietly he walked down the hallway and heard the faint strains if rock music? He pinpointed the room it was coming from and started walking towards the closed door. Getting a little closer he could hear a raspy voice singing along with the already loud lyrics. He stopped to listen for a second. It wasn't exactly bad but it couldn't be England. That meant there was someone in his house. One of his brothers? Probably. 

Alfred placed a hand on the door knob and opened the wooden door to see a punk. "Hey" he yelled angry someone else was in his friends house. The punk didn't even turn around, all America got was a view of his blonde hair dyed with streaks of green and blue. "Hey" he yelled again and grabbed a leather clad shoulder. The punk turned around his acid green eyes piercing Alfred's clear blue because he knew who this was. Untidy bangs flopped over the venom laced eyes and a leather jacket fit snuggly around his shoulder over a british flag print tee shirt. Ripped black jeans completed the look and America couldn't help but gasp at the Brit nation. 

"America you aren't supposed to be here." England practically yelled at him. Then he pulled tiny red earbuds out from his pierced ears. And hung them around his neck. In a quieter, but still mad, tone he finished. "Why are you even here git?" 

"I umm came with the latest Harry potter movie I thought you would like to see it. Hollywood thinks its good." Alfred said rather lamely. "What were you doing?" 

"Sometimes I need to follow what my people do." The Brit replied a little stiffly.

"So dude you dance around in your room all decked out just cuz they like rock?" America laughed, raising his eyebrows at the others country. "You do know punk has real concerts now right?" 

"It's better to do this here," England muttered. 

"Is that hair dye?" America changed the subject before he got into an all out argument with Britain. 

"Yes" the island fingered his normally blonde hair and pulled a small green streak in front of his eyes. "So what? I can dress like I want." 

'Apparently he's even got the attitude' Alfred thought. "Is it washable?" America could just picture the gentleman nation showing up at a world meeting with his green suit and pink highlights. 

"Why do you care? This is what my people look like. How am I supposed to be their nation if I don't even look like them?" 

"So this is because of what your people are doing?" 

"Yeah I fully intend to support them." 

"Okay, how exactly?" 

"They have punk rock i listen to punk rock. Have you heard green day? Its bloody brilliant. And if they dress like this well I like it and if anarchy is what they say should well real authority is overrated anyway."

"Okay" Alfred shoved his hands in his pocket and bit his lip. "How long are you planning on doing this?" 

"This is London, I am London, and I do this as long as I want." With that he turned around and America could hear the music playing again even from the earbuds. Soon the head banging and singing were back. 

'For now,' America thought 'I'll leave him but I do have to wonder about the next meeting.' With that the superpower walked back out leaving the Brit and his music. Carefully he locked the door behind him and listened to the faint singing/screaming from England. The next meeting would be fun, a whole lot of fun.


	2. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the countries get to see Britian and a little interaction   
> Also amercia is dumb

Punk brit chapter 2 

America grinned to himself sitting at the latest (and failing) meeting of the countries. Sealand and was standing on a table announcing his independence, again. Russia was laughing creepily and staring at China who in turn was nervously petting his panda. The Nordics were huddled like penguins except for Denmark who appeared to be shouting about well nobody could really figure it out. 

The one person who either added or made at least an attempt to control the chaos was missing. Britain had failed to show up for the last half hour. Better yet the meeting was in London only about ten minutes from the house where England was probably still dancing and ditching the annoying meeting. 

America was about ready just to walk away because Britain didn't seem to be coming and the joke was getting boring. Right after he thought it though the nation in questions swaggered into the meeting sporting jeans that were so ripped they were held together with safety pins and a different flag tee shirt. This one depicted the British flag again but the neat red stripes looked like blood dripping down his chest. The look was further completed by his still streaked hair, this time red and black, as well as black sunglasses that hid his eyes and the top of his cheekbones. 

"Mon ami," France cried "what have to done to that beautiful blonde hair?" He looked close to tears at his rivals new look. 

Britain spat in France's vague direction and with an accent thicker than the Thames he replied," I can do whatever I bloody want Frog" he turned back to him and flashed the capital A in a circle that dripped red like the flag on his front. America nearly lost the battle against his smothered laughter at France's face. He looked like someone had set the Eiffel Tower on fire and claimed it. 

"What have you done to yourself?" China questioned while edging father away from Russia. 

"I look like my people and if any of you have a problem get out, my city isn't home to people who kiss up to authority. My meeting anyway and this is so bloody stupid that I don't even know why you bother coming." He finished his miniature rant by tugging a shining iPod from his coat pocket and his headphones from before. 

Everyone stared until it became apparent that Britain couldn't care less if he tried. Everyone turned to America looking for answers. He stood up. "Dudes I don't why England decided to go off the deep end this time but hey he wants to be all crazy and whatever we should just have some fun. Awesome right?" 

The world stared blankly. The Nordics stood up and simply walked out. A few smaller countries followed. Then more and finally it was just the first Allies. The axis powers hadn't even been invited to the meeting. France didn't even stir from his shock. That left America, Canada (who?),Russia and China. 

"What do we do?" China muttered, "one of the last sane ones has gone to the dark side" 

"I vote we crush him Ja? Russia asked as he looked over the rest of the room. Everyone sweat dropped except America who grinned and answered.

"Not right now dude. Im totally on board with the whole like less stuck up Britain but this is crazy insane" 

"Why don't we just leave him?" Canada whispered. 

"Who are you?" His polar bear questioned softly. 

"Im Canada" he sighed. 

"Hey dudes i just had this awesome idea" America yelled to the remaining countries "why don't we just leave Iggy alone!" 

"Why couldn't he leave his beautiful hair alone?" France murmured and buried his face in his hands. 

"Shut up bloody frog face." Britain yelled somehow over his blaring music, then turned back away. 

"Yeah but how do we just walk away?" China asked. 

"We, you, I, walk, London, British, language, accent, time, bus, money, Arthur, England," the shouting became distorted as everyone pitched their ideas at the same time. 

Finally almost fifteen minutes later everyone turned around. Britain was no where to be seen and had left only a couple bobby pins behind to show he was there at all. 

"Well let's go dudes " America yelled. "Some drag France outa here too btw." 

With that everyone filled out of the meeting room wondering where Britain was or in Russia's case where China was going to be. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the bad ending guys but I'll have another better update soon so by for now 

-Katerobber


	3. Sorry

This story is going to be on hold for a little while. Im sorry to people who are following it. I will eventually finish it though.


End file.
